As Lovers Go
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: All she wanted to do was whine. It wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t. It hadn’t been fair at all. But in reality it had been extremely fair which was by far the most aggravating thing about the whole situation Amu found herself in.
1. Chapter 1

**As Lovers Go**

**Pairing: NadeshikoxKukaixYayaxTadasexAmuxIkuto 8D;****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dashboard Confessional OR Shugo Chara. Life just isn't fair.**

**BY THE WAY, THIS IS MY WEDDING PRESENT FOR MY BEAUTIFUL WIFEY NINJA. x33**

**  
Don't be a cheater, kids!**

**Chapter One**

Well, there was a lot of regret and a lot of that resentful feeling right about now. She could feel it boiling up in her stomach, gnawing at her insides. It refused to go away even when she willed it too. She closed her eyes and tried to shove it away with as much force as she could muster, and yet it was still there when her eyes opened, adding guilt into the stir of emotions in her system. So she was over-emotional. So were a lot of people.

But the guilt was there because she really shouldn't feel the regret and resentment, but it was so obvious she did. So very and painfully obvious that even that mischievous Easter agent had picked up and _commented _on it. How utterly embarrassing, especially since she hadn't wanted to hear it from anyone in the first place and then it just had to be that perverted cat who used every opportunity to hit on her. Amu didn't feel like being hit on. She felt like crap. No lie.

At times like this Pepe-chan should be her shugo instead of Yaya's. All she wanted to do was whine. It wasn't fair. It really wasn't. It hadn't been fair at all. But in reality it had been extremely fair which was by far the most aggravating thing about the whole situation Amu found herself in. When something you hate is actually allowed and fair and... and not only that, people thought it was _cute_. If she wasn't so jealous, she might have agreed. But that was besides the point because the pink-haired guardian was absolutely filled to the very brim with jealousy. So jealous, in fact, just about everyone but the oblivious love-struck couple had picked up on it.

And they had told her it was fair too. But she hadn't listened. Sure, she had heard their words, but had she paid attention? Of course not. She couldn't pay attention to anything besides the fact _he_ was not with _her_. It drove Amu insane because he should be with her. It was just the way it should be. Yet it wasn't that way because he was with _Yaya_.

And how could she be so resentful when she'd had these feelings for so long? How many times did

they meet alone? How easy would it have been to confess her feelings? There was no doubt in her mind that it would have been extremely easy. But it was all for naught because now Tadase was not with her and probably never would be.

Tadase was dating Yaya now because Yaya had asked him too. And Amu was undeniably and unbelievably jealous because she did not have the courage to ask and she had wanted too so badly. Yaya had beaten her to it, but that wasn't exactly fair to say because Amu had simply had so long to confess, and after a few years when she still hadn't Yaya probably became fed up with waiting. But that also wasn't fair to say because Yaya hadn't known that Amu liked Tadase. Actually, no one really knew that she had liked Tadase. Nadeshiko did, but that was all. And Nadeshiko was the one who had broken the news of the couple to her a few days ago, with a slightly sad tone but nothing like Amu had desperately hoped for. If Nadeshiko had sounded more sympathetic, it would mean that it wasn't fair! But Nadeshiko hadn't been sympathetic at all, really.

It just wasn't fair that it was so fair. It wasn't fair that Tadase and Yaya could be so happy when Amu felt so utterly miserable. Just watching them walk together holding hands and smile lovingly at one another was enough to make her feel like pulling out her hair. Enough was enough! Why did they insist on torturing her by waving her way when they passed on their happy little couple strolls?!

It was all a conspiracy. A 'get Amu' plot of some sort because if it wasn't, then it was just cruel.

And Amu simply couldn't stand it anymore. There was only so much she could handle of the boy she loved being—_kissing_—someone else. And she had a plan to stop it.

And for some reason, that damn cat could always find her. Ikuto always knew when she was up to something. She would never know how, but he did. He appeared out of nowhere the day she was planning her attack.

"... Boo."

"Ahhh!" Amu had jumped, a huge blush growing over her face and she spun around to glare. "Ikuto, what do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business." Amu turned around, continuing to spy on Tadase and Yaya. That is, until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Ahh! Would you quit that!?"

"No."

"You're so annoying!"

"You're going after the Kiddie King?"

Amu pouted. How did he know?

"Why should you care?"

"Hn." Ikuto jumped the railing and gracefully landed on the floor below, but not without first running his hand smoothly along Amu's backside.

"Ikuto..!" He only smirked at her whine, walking away without even acknowledging it.

Amu huffed. That cat definitely knew how to push her buttons. More like jam her buttons repeatedly so that the machine broke. But that wasn't important.

This was one of the only times she could catch Tadase alone. She crept into the hallway, hoping he was still in there. And _alone_. It was after school, so he should be. Everyone else should have already gone home for the day.

Amu pushed open the door, peeking into the boys' bathroom. She smiled when she saw Tadase alone and washing his hands. She entered and silently as she could.

"... Tadase-kun?"

"Ah, Hinamori-san, how are you?" Tadase smiled at her, still washing his hands. Amu waited, a small smile on her face until he'd realize-

"H-Hinamori-san!? W-What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk you you."

"We can do that outside of the boys' bathroom."

"No. This is a very... _private_ conversation."

Tadase blinked, and a concerned look flashed across his face. "Is everything alright?"

Amu tilted her head to the side and ran over her speech in her head. It had seemed so perfectly planned out until now. She was nervous. Being near him automatically screwed with her head. She opened her mouth and paused, the words dripping off her tongue not quite making it out.

"Hinamori-san?"

"T-Tadase-kun..."

"Is everything okay? You aren't sick, are you?" He pressed his hand gently against her forehead. Amu blushed and her expression became even more flustered.

"N-no. It's just... Tadase?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

The silence was deafening as Amu's hopeful eyes locked with Tadase's completely shocked ones.

"W-Will I what?"

"G-go out with me?"

Tadase paused, his mouth now hanging open. He looked down to his shoes and then up back at Amu.

"I-I... But Yaya...?"

"I really like you, Tadase. But I don't want to mess anything you have with Yaya up. If you truly care for her, then I'll..."

"No!"

Amu looked up, her eyes now meeting with desperate crimson ones.

"Tadase?"

"I... Amu... I really like you. I just never would have thought... I mean, you're with Ikuto a lot, and... I..."

"Tadase?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Amu pushed him against the wall in the bathroom, gently pressing her lips against his. She pulled away quickly. The two were both blushing.

"So...?"

"But Yaya-chan, she really likes me. I like her too. I just... I really like you, Amu."

Amu smiled. "Well, um... You could keep going with Yaya. And then we could just meet on the side, occasionally and stuff. And once Yaya is over you then we could date."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"No, not at all." Well, lying never _really_ hurt anyone.

"Alright." Tadase smiled at her. "So we just meet occasionally."

"Right."

They stared at each other.

"Can occasionally mean now?"

"Yes."

Their roles reversed as Tadase pushed Amu into the wall, letting his lips linger against hers.

And as they kissed, Ikuto dropped from the ledge outside the bathroom to the ground. He'd heard the whole thing. Ikuto bit his tongue.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. x333 Next chapter is coming. Eventually. And no, i won't tell you who Amu is going to end up with. That's the reason you read the story with anticipation. xD Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Yaya walked with a strut, curling her hair around her finger as her red patent high heels tapped against the marble floor. She knew she looked good. Was it a crime to look good? Hell no it wasn't. Yaya enjoyed every second of it. With a small smirk, she flicker her hair over her shoulder.

Oh, she knew she looked hot. That had been her intention, of course. Usually she still adorned her pigtails, but why bother? She wasn't supposed to look cutesy. In order for her plan to work, she needed to look hot. And she knew she did; the boys were just _drooling_. It was satisfying to know she'd reached her goal, but at the same time she felt disgusted with herself that she'd actually sink to this level.

She wasn't a whore, but if she had to dress like one to catch his attention, so be it. She'd do anything for his attention. Yaya hoped she'd finally get through to him that she was interested. Not that there was anything wrong with Tadase, but she was allowed to be interested in other guys, too. They were only dating, right? Right. And that last time, he'd winked back. She saw it. He had winked at her. He _knew_ that she _existed_.

Well, of course he knew that she existed. But the wink meant that he recognized her as a potential romantic interest. Kukai had recognized her as a girl. It was about damn time, too.

This outfit, well, it was scandalous enough. Her mother had disapproved, of course, so she changed into it at school. The skirt was too short. The heels were cute, though. The top... it was too tight. And her bra peeked out, and it sort of showed through the fabric. But it was a cute top; normally she'd just layer it with that cute cami she had that had the lace, but she had intended to look like a whore. How could Kukai resist? She hoped he wouldn't be able too. That was her plan.

He'd see her during homeroom. It'd be like in the movies; he'd be talking with his friends and she'd walk in, flip her hair, and he'd be entranced as she crossed the room and sat on top of a desk, crossing her legs and sending him a playful smile. He'd just _stare_. And then later, hopefully he would come up to her and... and... KISS her! How perfect would that be? So perfect!!

Yaya happily rubbed her hands together. It was so perfect and she was so excited. Sure, she had Tadase, but... She frowned. Yaya wasn't so dense as to not notice when another girl took interest in her man. Amu... They were friends, and Nadeshiko had told her that Amu really did like him... And she technically was more interested in Kukai than Tadase, so she'd just break up with him. Eventually.

But not yet. She knew Kukai; he liked the chase. If she were dating Tadase, it would be easier to get him interested because of the challenge that went along with it. There was a thrill of taking someone else's girl that would surely turn Kukai on. Well, she hoped so. Yaya hoped he'd get thrilled soon; she was getting sick of the looks boys sent her. She wasn't an object! She might be dressed like a whore, but that didn't mean she was one!

Yaya took a deep breath as she approached the homeroom door. She shook her shoulders to try to ease her nerves, then she entered the classroom.

It was like she had thought. Kukai was chatting with his friends, and then he saw her. But from then on, it was a completely different picture. He glared, frowned, pushed up from his seat, grabbed Yaya's arm, and proceeded to haul her out of the room and down the hall.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yaya, seriously. You look..." He scrunched his face, looking at her with distaste. "You look like a prostitute."

"..." Yaya didn't say anything to that, just allowed him to tug her along. Eventually, she began to wobble. Walking in high heels was hard! "S-Slow down!"

"Why?"

"I can't walk that fast in these shoes!"

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Well, they are cute"

"But they make you look like a ho." He raised his brows at her pout as she struggled to move along. "Look, just get on my back, okay?" He bend down, motioning her to climb on his back. She did.

"Where are we going?"

"Locker room."

"I don't care if you like it or not, you're changing clothes. Boys will be ogling you all day. Is that what you want?"

"And what the hell did Tadase say? Has he seen you? Yaya, that's not like you!"

"... but aren't I hot?"

She felt him sigh. "That's not the point, Yaya."

**o000o**

Yaya bit her lip as she leaned against the locker. Kukai "kindly" asked the other boys in the locker room to get out, phrasing it in such a way he asked Yaya to close her ears. She hadn't, of course, and she internally giggled at his cussing. Not out loud, of course. She wasn't supposed to be listening, remember? But she had to laugh when he came back.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"N-nothing." She just smiled as he grumbled something about 'whore outfits' and 'rape' and yanked his gym uniform out of his locker. Yaya figured that was what he was going to give her; he didn't have to know she had her own. Why bother with that when she could not only wear it, smell it, but she'd have an excuse to hunt him down for conversation when she had to bring it back!

She blinked as the clothes tumbled down into her lap.

"Change."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Here?"

"Here."

Yaya grinned. "No peeking!"

"Psh, what kind of guy wants to peek at their little sister?"

Yaya froze. "W-what?"

"Duh. Those guys were going to drool all over you. And Tadase's my best friend; I'm not letting his girl walk around like a prostitute. What kind of girlfriend are you, anyway? Did he even know? Was it a surprise I ruined or something?"

Yaya was staring at the floor sadly. "No… I guess I just… I don't even know…"

Kukai slapped her back a few times and tilted her face around to meet his. "Hey, it's fine. Don't go emo on me. I figured you just weren't thinking. I mean, your mom would never let you out in that!"

Oh, right. Yaya make a mental note not to mention to Kukai that she not only had the clothes she'd left her house in, but she also had a gym uniform with her as well. But she wanted his, she wouldn't lie.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"No prob, kiddo. Just wash it and give it back, 'kay?"

"Sure thing!" She beamed at him. It was an expression just for him, because the whole 'my little sister' concept was still sinking into her head. A little sister? He still saw her as a little sister. It was disappointing as her plan had worked (she'd gotten his attention), but it was for all the wrong reasons. He was supposed to want to ravish her, not protect her from rapists. Well, the protection was good. It was the fact he saw her as a sister.

Yes, he saw her as a girl now. But not a girlfriend.

**o000o**

Tadase's day was looking up. It had started off far too early (despite what most people assumed, he was not a morning person), but then he'd seen Amu. Something about her just automatically brightened his day. He wasn't sure if it was her smile or scent or just the fact that having her near him made his heart beat a little faster in some sort of love rush. It was weird. He'd had a crush on her for awhile, but he'd never been so nervous around her before. Ever. And now when he saw her, an instant craving to be around her swelled up inside him.

It was very distracting. Was this what love felt like? He caught himself staring at her too long, sighing in her general direction, and most of all he simply could not get his thoughts off her. Algebra? Oh, Amu was in that class with him! Bicycles? He and Amu could someday ride a bicycle built for two. Scuba diving? He and Amu would one day take an exotic honeymoon to an island and try it out. Yes, he was already daydreaming about being _married_. It was a bit frightening he had been caught up in this feeling so quickly.

It was an addiction. There was no other word for it. He could try to make one up, but he wasn't very good at that word stuff, yet in the middle of class he found himself doodling a love letter.

God, he was loosing his mind.

**o000o**

They had been in on it since the beginning. Scheming and such. It had begun one day when Yaya realized she was falling for Kukai. She hadn't known what to do to win him over, so who else could she talk to but her crush's best friend?

Tadase was always willing to help. He'd given her lots of advice—some of which she had been far too shy to attempt and was surprised Tadase even _knew_ what some of that stuff was—but they had eventually settled on the "Date-each-other-Get-Kukai-jealous" plan. And why not? Tadase didn't really have anyone in mind. Sure, he was attracted to Amu, but in his mind he had always assumed she was definitely over that childhood crush. He hadn't worried about it at all, and he was looking forward to their latest date (codename for "Discuss Advice Today while Eating") in order to tell Yaya their plan had actually turned into "Dated-each-other-and-got-Amu-jealous".

He showed up on time. Of course he was one time. Tadase tried never to be nit-picky or anything (which meant he simply kept his mouth closed when people did things he disliked), but if asked, he would confess that he simply could not tolerate tardiness. It showed an immense lack of respect for others, incompetence, and mostly it was just irritating.

Yaya, on the other hand, seemed to completely miss the memo. And not that Tadase really minded or anything (which he did. He would never tell Yaya for fear of upsetting her), but she was usually (which here means always) late for their dates. Yes, she looked lovely when she arrived. On the occasions that Tadase picked her up at her house, he did not mind studying the lovely architectural qualities of her front porch or spending his wait engaged in small talk with Yaya's parents while she finished freshening up. (Which is a load of BS. But Tadase would never say that.)

Sometimes he felt like yelling at her. But he understood that to her, lateness was not as important a factor as her appearance. And since Tadase understood that, it was easier for him to understand why she put so much time into that. He'd learned to pick his battles, and trying to convince Yaya her looks were not as important as showing up on time would be equivalent to fighting three hundred enraged and sword-wielding Spartans.

Without armor and weapons and on rocks.

Barefoot.

And so, he waited patiently on her doorstep as she primped and combed and did other girly things which he could honestly say intrigued him. The way she spent so much time with those little metal things that were hot and her hair came out looking pretty because of some 'girl thing' she did intrigued him. Tadase thought it was cute. Yaya was cute. He rocked back and forth on his heels and mindlessly noticed there was a new potted plant on the porch.

**o000o**

"What?!"

Tadase nodded, halfway amused at the shocked look on Yaya's face. "Amu asked me out."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're dating me! Tadase." She sighed, a small smile creeping on her face as she rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy."

"What? What's wrong with that? We're not technically dating so—"

"I know, I know. But Tadase, I told you Kukai gave me his uniform today!! He noticed my whore outfit—"

"Your _what_?"

"Oh, right. You didn't see. Well, I dress liked a whore to try to get his attention. It worked. He gave me his gym uniform."

"So that's why he didn't have it." An amused smile found its way onto Tadase's face. "And you're just going to what, forget to bring it back so he has to keep bugging you?"

"Actually, I had planned on giving it back. But I like your idea better." Yaya grinned. "But you and Amu! And Tadase, I can't believe you're such a _cheater_!"

A faint blush streaked across the blond's face. "W-Well, if we were really dating I wouldn't, you know…"

"Yes. You're too much of a goody-goody. The excuse you used was good. So when are you guys going to meet?"

"Not sure. But I've got my girl, let's focus on bagging your guy."

"Right. So, do you think Amu would mind if I kissed you?"

"Probably, but she wouldn't have to see. What are you thinking of? Kukai's not going to get upset if I kiss you. You're my girlfriend."

"Exactly, though!"

"…?" Tadase raised a brow.

"Listen, this will be perfect, okay? All you have to do is—" She whispered her idea into his ear.

"Yaya, that's sort of underhanded."

"But it will work! And then we'd be over!"

"We would?"

"Yeah, we'll make a big scene."

"I don't like big scenes."

"Pleeease? For mee?" Yaya gave him a puppy eyes and pout combo. He really had no choice but to give in.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Of course I owe you. But you know you love me anyway."

He laughed. "Yeah. But what if it doesn't work on your end?"

"It'll work. It has to work."

"Well then," Tadase lifted his cup of lemonade. "Cheers?"

Yaya tapped her Styrofoam cup against his. "Cheers!"

**o000o**

"Did you bring it back?" Kukai was looking at me. Oh god, I love those eyes. They are so gorgeous. Like, god. He is so hot. I cannot describe to you how hot this kid is. Every time I look up at him and see his eyes and then that _hair_ all coherent thoughts in my head fly out my ears. And then I sound like a stupid valley girl who couldn't piece a sentence together if her life was depending on it.

"… huh?"

"My gym uniform" Oh Lord, now it's that amused smirk. Does he know how sexy he is? On a scale of one to ten, he's at least an eleven. In my mind I'm sure I'm fanning myself with my hands and swooning and if he wasn't right in front of me with those freaking HOT eyes that are looking into my own I think I might just squeal.

"Uh, Yaya?"

Crap. Squeal happened anyway.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just a bit distracted. Um, it's in the wash right now. I'll try to remember to bring it tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks kid." And then he ruffles my hair. Does he know I changed my hairstyle so he can ruffle it? Yeah. I am a pretty desperate girl, okay? But you can't see this boy. I told you I can't describe his hotness, but I can try to get a clear picture across to you.

Okay. Imagine you are walking into your school. Alright, and then there's _that boy_. You know which one, right? The one all the girls like? The one that's so hot when you look at him your heart is like "Screw you, pal" because it's just beating so fast and fast and for a second you think you're going to explode because of him? Yeah.

And that's not even the half of it. He's that boy that always knows just what to say to make me smile. He's the one who I dream about. He's the one who all my avatars are about. (Psh, you know the ones.) He's the one who I seriously cannot go thirty minutes without sighing about. He's the one whose last name is plastered against my first in all my journals, and even some school ones. God, he's the _one_. I just know it! How can he not be?

But all I can do is stand here and watch him walk away and watch as all the other girls around me stare after him longingly. Not that I'm not staring after him longingly, it's just you have to keep an eye out for those girls who want to take your man.

I think what happened was I woke up one morning as was like "Shit. I love him." Because when I actually think about it, I just can't pinpoint when exactly this crush started. It's been around for awhile, but only recently have I actually voiced it aloud. Well, mostly to Tadase.

God, Tadase. He is such a sweetie, you know? He's way too patient. Sometimes I wish he'd just bitch me out. He doesn't think I know, but I do. God, sometimes I watch him waiting for me outside. I'm usually ready pretty quick, especially since I figured out he hates waiting, but he always just sits there and waits for me without saying a word. And then when I come down, he just smiles. Christ, he is way too nice. People just aren't that nice, you know? It's the quiet ones that seem nice you have to watch out for. You never know what they're planning. Of course, I don't think Tadase could actually ever do something mean. He just doesn't have it in him. No wonder Amu's crushing on him; he's just so nice. God, okay. I think I know now. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for because you never know what they're thinking! They might be nice or they might simply be using you or… or something. He's just a mystery to me.

But whatever. It's not like I have to worry about Tadase because all he has to do now is follow through with the plan. Soon, too. At lunch. It's going to rock because then we'll be over and then Kukai will be mine!

**o000o**

Yaya hadn't really specified an exact place. It was just a place that required a few specific things in order to get the job done.

1) It had to be in an area where people would see. People including Kukai and Yaya.  
2) It had to be—

Wait, crap. Crap! Sure, it'd break Yaya and Tadase up, but what he was about to do would hurt their friendship as well! He wanted to stay friends with Kukai. He sighed, rubbing his temples, then lightly massaging his eyes. Life was just too much sometimes. No wonder Yaya agreed that she owed him. He hadn't even considered the rift in his and Kukai's friendship. Well, screw it.

The lunchroom was the perfect place. Really, it was. It met all the basic requirements, so as Kukai and Yaya entered the cafeteria Tadase made sure he and Amu were there, and then he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

Yeah, so maybe kissing Amu did feel a little weird. He didn't really like it because, okay. Tadase liked clean things. And he'd kissed Yaya before, and compared to her Amu needed to um, how could he kindly say it? Brush her teeth more? Use floss? Breath mints, anyone? So they'd kissed before, but Amu must have prepared for that one. This one was kind of nasty-ish.

But hell, it got the job done. He counted to ten in his head before breaking the kiss and glancing around to meet Yaya's eyes, which were widened and teary. Yes, she was a good actor. Kukai saw too. He looked surprised. And then Yaya took off. That was planned too.

But, um, Kukai was supposed to follow her. Not shrug. Damn it, he was supposed to run after her. So why was he coming this way? He looked sort of indifferent, didn't he? Well, what was he going to do—

**BAM**

Damn, he didn't have to punch _that_ hard!

**o000o**

I approached her in her room. She wasn't sleeping, so I saw no need to worry about dropping in.

_"…"_

Yes, it had taken her a few moments to realize where I was, who I was, and what exactly I was doing. I took advantage of the time and dropped onto her bed. It was quite fluffy. Her face was priceless. She wore this wide-eyed, completely shocked look. And then came the anger.

"IKUTO?!"

A hushed whisper, but loud enough for me to get the message that I was unwanted. Oh, that changed.

"Amu. Now that we've introduced ourselves, shall we get down to business?"

"Get out!"

"I know Quite exciting, I realize."

Amu glared. "I meant get out of my house!"

"Afraid I cannot."

"Yes, you will. I will make you."

I simply couldn't resist, especially since she'd been kissed by that Kiddie King in the same day. I pressed my lips forcefully against hers, sliding up from the bed and leading her back to the wall. She didn't need me to be gentle. That's what she had Tadase for, was it not? I did not need to give. He'd give. So I took.

I tilted her chin up as I pinned her body to the wall. Her legs were stacked together between mine, our hips touching and rubbing. Our chests were pressed together. I smirked when I realized that she did have more cleavage than last time. Not waiting a moment to catch my breath, as soon as I let her go for air I began trailing down her neck, swirling my tongue against the smooth skin. I earned myself a little moan as Amu's hands wrapped their way around my back, her fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

I nipped here, bit there, rubbed my lips along her shoulder and collarbone as my hands found their way up her shirt. The fabric was in the way, so I removed it. Why not? She obviously wasn't resisting. I supposed she might have believed that bullshit she used to seduce the kiddie king a few days ago. I grinned as her knees buckled and I had to lower an arm to suspend her weight.

Fortunately enough for the both of us, I am quite capable of removing a bra with only one hand. And that's when I finally heard a small protest. Of course it was small; my tongue was currently exploring the vast depths of her mouth. I let her push me away, her chest heaving against mine. It amused me she was panting.

"I-Ikuto…"

Oh, yes. What a brilliant refusal, beginning with a moan of my name. That always tends to turn me off.

"I-Ikuto, no!"

And when I am told no-- that always makes me want to stop. Especially when it is moaned and her leg is wiggling against my crotch.

"No. No more!"

Well, finally. There's the shove and the scramble for the bra and the glare and such actions that were as expected from her. It took her long enough; I didn't plan on getting that far. Not that I'm arguing or anything, I just typically didn't think that Amu was the "easy" type, yet she did convince the Kiddie King that cheating wasn't actually cheating. Perhaps desperate was a better term to describe her.

Either way, it wasn't difficult to take advantage of her. Her outfits had a tendency to be skimpy, which truly only added to my already healthy sex drive. So, if she asked, I can easily blame this entire encounter on her and her desperate nature that just cried longingly for my touch.

"Ikuto, I'm already dating Tadase now."

"I see." How thoughtful of her to think of him. "I know."

"What do you mean 'I know'? If you knew, then why did you kiss me like that?"

"Your bra strap is falling. I can help the rest of it fall if you'd like."

"I-Ikuto, seriously. I'm not a cheater."

"Really now. But Tadase is."

"… That was different."

"No. If it was different, you wouldn't sound so unsure about it, would you?"

"You've gotten awful chatty lately."

"I am claiming what is mine."

"What's… yours?"

I like to sink my teeth into girls. Usually, it's a phrase that is metaphorical. I don't really wish to sink my teeth into them; it's a description that means they are 'hot', 'tasty', and 'delicious'. Maybe 'mouthwatering' is a good word for it, too. But in this case, I really couldn't help myself. I can see the other red marks on her neck from where I feasted before, and to prove to Tadase that the girl was mine I literally sank my teeth into her. She fidgeted-- the whole 'oh my god that hurts!' routine— as I pulled out; I used my hand to wipe away the blood and pressed my lips against the cuts to keep it from bleeding.

"W-What are you? A Vampire?!"

"A cat."

"Cats don't bite things to mark them!"

"Would you rather I piss on your leg?" The disgusted look on her face answered that loud and clear. "Then accept this instead."

"How am I going to hide that," Amu pushed Ikuto away from her and darted to hr mirror. "From Tadase?!"

"Scarves, turtlenecks. But I'd prefer you not hide it at all. You are mine."

"I am not! You haven't even asked me out or anything!"

"You are mine. You are marked."

"Now you sound like some freaky horror movie character!"

I only smirked. It's not like Tadase wasn't going to notice, but he was stupid enough to believe whatever lies Amu would spill for him. Probably something about preparing for Halloween early or a random cut.

Amu could make up all the shit she wanted, but I knew she'd remember what that mark truly meant. And I am going to hold my end of that deal. We, whether she likes it or not, are mates for life. And there is nothing she can do about that.

**o000o**

Yaya did her best to keep the teary look up, but Kukai didn't seem to be following. She kept the tears coming and coming by thinking about that time her dog died. That had really sucked. She was wiping under her eyes, turning around as she ran to check once more to see if he was following, when she ran straight into something. Yaya felt over onto the floor with a grimace on her face, the tears still following from her eyes. Once she started, it was hard for her to stop.

She glanced up when she saw a hand lower down in front of her face. Yaya looked up to see Nadeshiko's smile.

"Rough day?"

Yaya nodded, grateful someone cared, as the older girl helped pull her up. "Thanks."

"No problem." The girl pulled Yaya into a hug. "What happened? I've never seen you cry so much."

Yaya was about to spill her sob story when she turned to the side and saw Kukai running towards her. She felt her heartbeat pick up, and to her surprise she felt Nadeshiko's do the same.

"Hey, babe. Come here." He pulled Yaya from Nadeshiko's arms, looking down at her with a uncharacteristic frown. "Don't worry about him, I punched him in the face."

Yaya internally cringed. _I owe him big._

Nadeshiko and Kukai looked at each other. Yaya saw.

Yes, it didn't seem like a big look, but it was a look Yaya knew well. And god, if that was _the look_ she thought it was, that would mean… it would mean…

"Yaya, I know it's rough, but I'm sure you'll find other fish in the sea." Kukai finally grinned down at her. "I finally caught _my_ fish."

Fortunately for Yaya, she hadn't stopped crying. So it was okay when she broke down into tears all over again.

**o000000o**

**(I tried out new page breaks. the ones i typically use are deleted by . It's sort of irritating. xD;;;)**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate 10 reviews for this chapter before I update. xD I know you want to know what happens. x3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day was a little more… uneventful. Yaya was completely drained. Most people thought it was from Tadase's harsh breakup, but Tadase knew it had to be something else. He understood the plan had failed, which sort of sucked. They'd have to try something else if Yaya wanted to keep it up, but from the dead look in her eyes it just wasn't going to happen. It was like someone had sucked the joy from those eyes that were always so full of life.

He wasn't heartless. He'd gone over to her first period class and peeked his head in, looking for her. And when Tadase approached her to ask what was wrong, he was immediately blamed and scolded by her classmates. Apparently, she didn't need his sympathy and he could go to hell for all they cared. He sighed, ignoring them and trying to make eye contact with the redhead. But she never looked up.

Tadase learned the true depth of Yaya's despair when he heard that Kukai and Nadeshiko were dating. There was really nothing he could do about that. And, despite knowing Yaya's crush, he had to confess they did look sort of cute together.

Amu was acting weird, he realized. She was wearing a scarf. He'd never seen her wear one before, much less known she even liked them. When asked, she just blushed and switched the topic. He decided it was nothing important, and if it was hurting her she would tell him. He hoped she would.

**O0oOo0O**

It was absolutely the worst day in the whole entire world. Not even the day when she'd had her birthday cake pooped on by birds or that time when she lost that twenty or that time when they didn't have the movie she wanted to see at three different stores could even compare to this. Yeah, the day her dog died was painful, but this was a completely new type of pain. Was this what a heart breaking felt like? It was horrible. She'd never wish it on anyone.

And then Yaya wanted to know if there was anything, _anything_ she could do that might break them up. And why not? Nadeshiko was not as good for him as she would be. She was cuter. She was more fun. She was louder. Nadeshiko was boring. And old. And proper. And… and _god_! She'd do anything! Why couldn't he see? What had she done wrong? Why didn't he like her?!

It was painful and Yaya didn't like it at all. She wasn't some masochist that could just take the pain. And she wasn't like Tadase. She wouldn't sit back and watch as someone steal her love away. Not that Tadase would, it was just that if it happened to him, he would allow it because he was just a pansy. Yaya was no pansy. She could take Nadeshiko.

… Okay, maybe not if Nadeshiko was in character change, but still. Why her? Yaya was cute. She stared at herself in the mirror when she got home. Just stared. Was there anything she could do to make herself look like Nadeshiko? Is that what Kukai would want? And she was not dying her hair, so that was out of the question. Extensions, maybe?

She didn't know. Whatever. Maybe there was nothing she could do but try to get over him. But he was so perfect. He was always there for her and not to mention the fact that he was so _hot_!

Yaya blinked when she heard her phone begin to ring. She smiled when she heard the ringtone. It was one of her favorite songs her friend Sagel at school had introduced her to. God that girl was amazing with music.

She flipped open the phone, smiling when she heard his voice.

"Yaya?"

"Tadase."

"You're okay, right?"

Yaya could feel the tears building up again. No she was not okay! Was he stupid!?

"Um, well… sorry. That's sort of silly of me. I wouldn't have called if I'd known you were okay. It's just that, well, um, I don't think you are and I wanted to make sure you were."

"I'm living. It's just… Why her, Tadase?! Why her?"

"I don't know. It's not because you're fat. Wait, crap. You aren't fat, I mean. I swear you aren't. That came out wrong."

She had to roll her eyes with an amused little laugh. "Alright. I guess I'll eat lunch now. I was worried."

"Yaya! It's like, seven! You aren't fat! Eat something!" He paused when he heard her giggle. "… That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was."

"Bulimia and anorexia happen to be problems in girls your age."

"I suppose stupidity is just as common in boys your age? Ah, you seem to be afflicted! I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow. Or you could get _Amu_ to take you."

"Oh. Um, I'd rather go with you."

"Really?" Yaya raised her brows. "Trouble in paradise?"

"… Aren't you supposed to be moping about losing your beau?"

"I can mope later. Tell me what's up."

"You gossip too much."

"I know. So shoot me. But you and Amu…?"

"Awkward gaps in conversation. It's just… awkward."

"Well, maybe you should exactly talk for once. You have a habit of clamming up when you're nervous, and so does Amu. So that doesn't really work."

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"The entire world. You've never actually had a girlfriend before her. I know this stuff. You don't know what to do. Your perfect goody-two-shoes gentlemen skills can land you a girl, but it's up to the actual you on the inside to keep her."

"How reassuring."

"I know I am. But seriously, you two are cute."

"Thanks. And she's been acting weird."

"How so? Oh, the scarf thing? She didn't even take it off for gym!"

"… Is there anything wrong with her? Do you think she's sick?"

Yaya smirked. "Maybe she's like that lady in the ghost story and was cursed. If you remove the scarf her head falls off!"

"… Please be kidding…?"

"Of course I'm kidding." Yaya chuckled. "You are so gullible."

"Hush. I was simply concerned for her safety."

"I'm sure she's fine, lover boy. Take a chill pill." Yaya sighed, Kukai's image floating into her head. "Do you think I have any chance?"

"At what?"

"Kukai, Tadase."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that."

"I thought I trained you better. When a girl brings up a topic she wants to talk about that previously was taboo, you allow it so you can help her."

"But my advice is always wrong…"

"Well, yeah. You're a guy. All you have to do is listen to me."

"Oh. Um, sure. Do you mind if I play Minesweeper at the same time?"

"No, but don't tell another girl that. You'd lose points."

"'Kay, I'm good. Bitch away."

"Well, Nadeshiko is just so proper and Kukai is so fun! I don't see how they can be together because Kukai is going to get bored with her, and Nadeshiko is going to get fed up with dealing with such a crazy guy, and me and him would be so much cuter. Our kids would have red hair. Oh god, Tadase, have you seen his eyes? They are drop-dead gorgeous. And not to mention the fact that Nadeshiko's hair and his hair totally clash. Their kids will be mutants. Like little monsters that eat brains and livers. Ew, ew, speaking of livers, I went to this restaurant with my mom yesterday and I tried this veal stuff, and omigod, it was _liver_. I hate liver. Don't you hate liver?"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. A 'yes' would sound more attentive."

"Well, I actually sort of like liver."

"Oh. Then the 'mmhmm' is justified. Good choice. But seriously, using the word 'veal' for liver is like a total euphemism."

"Good word."

"… How's your minesweeper game going?"

"I suck. I died three times."

"Nice. So can I bitch some more?"

"Feel free. Amu cancelled our date."

"She did not! Why?"

"Like I know. Probably a doctor's appointment or something."

"Maybe she's cheating on you!"

"I'm kidding."

"I don't like it when you're kidding."

"It'd be better than if it was the truth, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then accept it, you big baby."

"I died again. I hate this game."

"Then why are you playing it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll switch to Hearts."

**O0oOo0O**

Amu did skip out on their date for a reason related to hearts. Hers was confused. Yeah, she had been all mixed up in her feelings at first, but now she had Tadase. She had him. And today she chose not to be around him. So how could she be so… at odds with herself? It was frustrating.

It just wasn't as exciting as it had been. There was something about chasing after a boy she thought she couldn't have that threw a sense of thrill into the equation. Without that thrill, there was nothing. Tadase was sweet, he was kind, and he would take care of her. But he was not exciting. Their last date consisted of dinner and a movie. The movie had been great, but dinner? Awkward central.

Seriously. They sat there, exchanging blank looks and making mindless small talk. Did she learn anything new or exciting? No. Did she have a good time? To be honest, not really. But she didn't have to pay, which always made the situation a bit better.

It was just confusing because she thought she was in love with Tadase. She really did. Well, she used too. Now she wasn't so sure. Amu sighed, peeling the scarf from around her neck and letting it fall to the floor of her bedroom. She reached her fingers up to lightly tap her neck, specifically that one spot where he had bit it.

It was weird. The way she felt for Tadase was changing as her feelings for Ikuto changed. Not that they were or anything. But Amu didn't know because there was that spark with him. It was like they spark had jumped from Tadase to Ikuto in such a rapid second she had no idea how long it'd take her life to catch up. Tadase liked her, she was pretty sure. And if he liked her, wouldn't she feel guilty if she left him? Well, not that she would. But if she did. Amu was just considering all her options.

Anyway, she decided to make a list to help her sort this whole thing out. Did she love Tadase? Honestly? No. Did she love Ikuto? Not... yet. But with Tadase she knew, and with Ikuto she didn't. And therefore Ikuto was one point up in her book. And being with Tadase was so boring; it really wasn't hard to sort the whole thing out in her mind.

The main thing was that she just didn't want to hurt Tadase's feelings when she dumped him.

**O0oOo0O**

It was probably not the smartest idea she'd ever had, but it was by far the most satisfying thing she'd done all day. Why not stalk Nadeshiko? Then she not only could make sure Kukai wasn't going too far with the girl, but Yaya could pick up hints about what it was that attracted HER hot boy to that _thing_.

... Okay, so Nadeshiko was pretty. But that was when they were _friends_! Now Nadeshiko was an evil boyfriend stealer!! So of course the tables had turned. Now it was time for revenge!

And in hindsight, trying to spy from a tree probably wasn't the most effective thing to do. But it's what she'd always seen in movies, so why wasn't it working? Well, it usually didn't work in movies, but that was beside the point. It should work now. Yaya huffed. Well, whatever. It'd taken her long enough to get into the damn tree; she wasn't giving up now. She crossed her arms and leaned against it, pouting.

Then she saw Nadeshiko, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Finally! Yaya grinned, leaning forward and yanking the binoculars she'd brought along to her eyes.

Yaya blinked, refocusing her binoculars and trying to figure out if what she had seen was _real_. W-Well, she was only in 5th grade, right? They wouldn't start developing for _real_ until later, right...?

Yaya edged closer without realizing it. She stared intently at the figure. And then Nadeshiko dropped her towel to change, and that was the spark Yaya needed to process all this information.

With a loud gasp, her binoculars fell from her eyes and one of her hands covered her mouth. T-That was... unexpected? Yaya, still in shock, crawled to the inside of the tree and began to climb down shakily.

She dropped to the ground and glided towards the exit, surprise still in control.

Once she had walked about ten minutes from Nadeshiko's house, Yaya let out a shriek. She dug frantically through her pocket, searching for—Ah! Her cell phone. She mashed Tadase's number into the keys and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tadase!!"

"Yaya?"

"Kukai's _GAY_!!"

* * *

**Um, yes. Not super pleased with this one, but w/e. PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT! 8D I'd love to hit the 25 mark! x3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. Final.**

"He is not."

"_Yes._"

"You're kidding."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Honestly? Yeah."

"Shut up Tadase! He is so gay!"

"... I don't really believe you. How can you just know that?"

"Because! Because I saw it!"

"Uh, saw what?"

"Nadeshiko has a _penis_." Yaya laughed when she heard Tadase's choke over the phone.

"_WHAT_?"

"Nadeshiko. She has a penis! A dick! A cock! A male organ that—"

"I get it! I get it! Stop that!"

"Oh my god. That's so... so _cute_."

"... What?"

"He and Nadeshiko are gay! Isn't that like the cutest thing ever?! Gay boys! They are so cute! You just want to hug them because of their utter cuteness, don't you?"

"Um. Not at all, actually."

"Don't lie. You know it's cute."

"No. Not really. I'm more surprised by the fact Nadeshiko is a guy."

"It's so cute. No wonder he didn't go for me. He's gay. And that's so cute."

"Yaya..."

"Who, me?"

Tadase could just hear her smirk and he was so confused. "You were in love with him and now you've given up just like that?"

"Of course! He's gay, Tadase! Gay or bisexual. And obviously he is highly attracted to Nadeshiko who looks like a girl, so I'm leaning towards bi. Who do you think tops?"

"YAYA. We're in _elementary school_."

"Psh, cut the crap. You know kids our age do it all the time."

"... They do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Shut up. What do you know, anyway?"

"Everything, Tadase. I know everything."

"You do not."

"Do so."

"How come?"

"It's because I'm a girl. And you better hurry up; don't you and Amu have plans?"

"... Yes."

"Why the pause?"

"Tadase?"

"Tadase, what's up?"

"... Nothing. I need to go."

He hung up instantly, leaving a blinking Yaya out of her mind with curiosity.

**O0oOo0O**

It was a date. They were on a date. Amu sighed, fidgeted. Tadase was taking her to dinner... again. And he'd pay for it like the gentleman he was... again. And then he'd politely escort her where ever she wanted to go... again. It was all the same, boring pattern and Amu really was ready for a change. She wasn't afraid to call this the "break up date" in her mind, because that's really what it was. She was humoring him, really. She could have broken it off when she first saw him, but Tadase was too nice to her for that type of thing. He really was sweet; he just wasn't the one. And she thought he would understand that.

He was walking her back to her house when she decided now would probably be the best time for it, seeing as she'd gone the whole date without saying a word regarding their relationship.

Before she could open her mouth, Tadase turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"Amu?"

"... Yeah?"

Tadase sighed, rubbing the top on her hand with his thumb and frowning. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, but I think it's best we broke up."

He smiled at her, let go of her hand, and strode off, leaving Amu staring after him with a blank expression.

**O0oOo0O**

"You what?"

"I broke up with her. It was getting boring, Yaya."

"And you broke up with her?!"

"I said that..."

"I'm impressed. And here I was thinking you had no balls at all—"

"Yaya, language."

"Oh please. You aren't my mother. But anyway, can you believe that? Little Tadase-chan actually breaking up with someone?!"

"... Do you think I should call her and see if she's okay? I didn't say anything; I just left. What if she's really upset or something?"

"She probably isn't. And if she is, that isn't your fault. She'll try to get you back and you don't want her back. Best to stay out of it now."

"You think?"

"I know so. I told you, I know everything."

**O0oOo0O**

Well, that was easy. Surprisingly easy. What was up with that? Was Tadase bored too? Oh well.

... Wait. She bored Tadase? Well, that wasn't any good. She wasn't boring. Yet now she didn't have to deal with him, either. But he broke up with her. She was the one who was supposed to break up with him. Why was it so complicated? She didn't get these feelings her stomach at all.

Why was she upset? Tadase hadn't been mean. Sure, he could have finished walking her to her house, but other than that it had been probably the nicest break up she'd ever heard of. And here she was, thinking he would be devastated when she left him. So why was it such a surprise when he left her? Did she want to leave him? Was that what this whole thing was about?

Amu bit her lip and crossed her arms. How childish was she being? She was the one who wanted to dump Tadase, not vice-versa. And the fact he'd done it was not sitting well with her. But knowing Tadase, he'd get worried about her and call her. That was just the kind of guy he was.

She waited for the call. Amu waited hours for it. Not that she was just sitting by the phone, but she kept an ear open. Just in case he did call her and apologize. He never did.

What was she expecting, really? Tadase to come rushing back into her arms just so she could be the one to push him away? It was bothering her. Why did she feel like she needed to be in control of everything? It didn't make sense.

She sighed, collapsing onto her bed. The pink scarf surrounding her mark fell from her neck and Amu was surprised. She'd forgotten about that... about _him_. He was the reason she dumped Tadase. Well, the reason they broke up. If Ikuto asked, she'd say she dumped him. Like Ikuto would care, though.

Her fingers lingered over the bite mark, brushing back and forth against it like the motion could somehow wipe her neck clean. Too bad it was permanent.

With a heavy sigh, she fell against her bed and just about had a heart attack when she saw Ikuto's 

figure looming overhead.

"Amu."

"I-Ikuto?" Amu's mouth widened, closed, and widened once more as her mouth moved to create words that simply wouldn't come out. Ikuto found her speechless expression amusing; he chuckled, leaning over her and letting on of his hands rest against the side of her face to draw the small girl towards him. The other hand crept down her neck, finally to stop just above her collarbone.

"I told you, you're marked." And with that, Ikuto dropped his lips onto Amu's, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

"You're mine."

Amu gasped as he crawled onto her bed, brushing against the sensitive parts of her body. His breath on her ear, her neck, her chest, her thigh. Ikuto grinned, running his hands up her shirt. Amu squealed and blushed, eventually lifting her arms above her head so Ikuto could pull the shirt over her head.

It dropped to the floor casually, Ikuto's shirt following soon after. Then Amu's shorts. Ikuto's pants. Then the bra. The panties. The boxers.

And that night he made her his.

**O0oOo0O**

"Yaya?"

"What's up, Tadase?" Yaya blinked, turning around to face the blonde.

"Um. You are really okay with Kukai and Nadeshiko...?"

Yaya twirled her hair and rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm okay with them! Now I know Nadeshiko really does have _something_ on me." Yaya giggled. Tadase blushed.

"Well, y-yeah, but—"

"What's up?"

"I'm trying to get to that."

"Well, you don't have all day." Yaya watched him change several different colors of red. And she smiled internally, realizing what the whole thing was about. "You have something to say to me, Tadase?"

"Well, um..." He dug his toe into the ground. He was nervous, Yaya could tell. "You remember the plan?"

"The plan... the one where we dated?"

Tadase blushed. "Y-Yeah. About that... Well, I was wondering if... if..."

Yaya raised her eyebrows, a small smile on her lips. "If...?"

"Yayailikeyouwillyougooutwithme?"

"What was that?"

"Will you go out w-with me?" Tadase couldn't bring himself to me her eyes, so Yaya crouched down to 

meet his gaze. He blinked. She grinned.

"Yes. But only if you say that first part again."

"Which first part?"

"The part with you liking me in it."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That."

"Well, um... I like you."

"That's good. I like you too. C'mon, you're taking me shopping."

"Um, what?"

"Shopping. You know, where we go around to stores and buy things I want?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll buy me stuff because I am just too cute."

"I will not!"

"Yes you will. I already told you, I know everything." Yaya grinned, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along. _I knew it, Tadase. I knew this was coming. I told you._

And she was still happy about it.

**O0oOo0O**

"Explain this to me again?" Nadeshiko, or rather Nagihiko, raised his eyebrows at Kukai's sheepish smile.

"W-Well..."

"You have got to be kidding. If anything, you're the one wearing it because you suggested it."

"But you're more girly than me." And as soon as Kukai said it, he regretted it.

"Oh really." The tone was ice. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Kukai's grin faded as he looked down to the seifuku outfit at his feet. It was going to be a long night. He was sure of that.

**O0oOo0O**

"Amu?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I love you."

Amu rolled over, looking at the boy beside her. She didn't think she had ever seen him with an expression so serious.

"You mean it."  


"Yes."

She bit her lip. "Well, I—"

"Don't worry about it." Amu blinked, looking back towards Ikuto. "I just want you to know that I love you. You have the rest of your life to love me back. For now, I just want to love you."

Amu swallowed and nodded. "Okay. But... but what if I think I might maybe love you too?"

Ikuto smiled. "Well, then. The rest of your life starts right now."

**Yep that's it. Cute, right?**


End file.
